


Red Glow

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake didn't know that Dirk sat at his desktop in his boxers typing commands for Brobot, nor did he know he was able to see via some type of webcam through the robot's immensely intimidating red glowing eyes. He didn't know that it was Dirk who would come into his bedroom and hold him and touch him and then just as suddenly stop, and if he did, he probably wouldn't have let things get as far as they did that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Glow

It happened like this sometimes; not every night, but sometimes in a very random turn of events Brobot would enter his room at night. He would stand at the foot of Jake's bed until he woke to the feeling of someone else's presence(which he didn't like so much), or he would simply start doing it to him until he woke up. He would hold him and touch him and stay there for hours or until Jake fell asleep, and Jake never tried to make him stop because it was sort of nice to have someone to talk at before sleep or have a pair of arms to keep him company.

He was also a little bit afraid, as if Jake moved too suddenly Brobot would hop back into spar mode and he'd be forced to roll out of bed and try and fight the thing. It was much easier to lay beside the hot metal body and fall asleep rather than be forced to go through that hootenany.

Brobot chose the second of those that night, so he slid underneath the green patterned covers to minimally disturb the sleeping boy. He moved his hands up and pulled him close slowly, which immediately got Jake's attention. He breathed in deeply, turning in the bed to face Brobot and laughing a little lightheartedly. "Hello there, mate," he said tiredly, staring up at the expressionless pair of glowing red shades that stared at him patiently.

Jake looked at his face he was able to see his red shades brighten and flash as if some great thought was puzzling that robotic brain underneath all the metal. Jake tilted his head to the side and an expression of slight tired worry crossed his face as he stared at that unblinking, glowing pair of red sunglasses. "What's this about, now?" Jake asked with with a puzzled expression, his voice soft and amused, and then he went to move one arm wrapped around Brobot until he felt a firm grip on his wrist keeping him there.

He looked down at his gripped hand, where Brobot had extended a third arm to firmly hold onto him while his main two hands held his hips tightly. Jake looked up at his face again, and his face was suddenly worried and cautious, though he didn't say anything. It was moments like these that reminded Jake that Brobot was a machine, a great and powerful metal creation. It was a frightening realization though so absolutely _thrilling_ all the same.

He felt hot metal fingertips against the skin under the hem of his boxers and he jumped a little, looking down between them where Brobot's hand was with some surprise. His eyes widened as he stared at the expressionless face just inches from his own, his lips parted slightly in surprise. His breathing, the metal-on-metal sound of Brobot's flexible limbs, and the whirring of his internal workings were the only sounds in the room.

He knew what was coming, and it wasn't the first time. But it was just that they never got that far with it, and it surprised him to feel his Brobot's hand there on his skin. Brobot would rub his metal palm between Jake's clothed legs and respond to his moaning with more and more until then it would suddenly stop. Jake didn't understand it, but it felt so damn good with all his darn teenage hormone problems that he let the robot do it to him, he let him go as far as he would each night until it stopped and he silently held him until he fell asleep.

Jake didn't know that Dirk sat at his desktop in his boxers typing commands for the robot, nor did he know he was able to see via some type of webcam through Brobot's red glowing eyes. He didn't know that it was Dirk who would come into his bedroom and hold him and touch him and then just as suddenly stop, and if he did, he probably wouldn't have let things get as far as they did that night.

Dirk had a plan, after all. He always had to have a plan before moving into something blindly. He would go slow, and if Jake resisted he would stop and he wouldn't come back like this again. It all depended on Jake's reactions, and it was all very unnerving for the blond who sat at his desktop with a furrowed brow behind his sunglasses. His groin was already throbbing with anticipation, and he wished he could just tell it to shut the fuck up once and a while. It didn't work that way, though, and maybe if it did he wouldn't be trying to get off at the thought of fucking and being fucked by his best bro like he was.

BROBOT001_actionsequencefile ==> Take it off.

Brobot's hand slipped into his green boxers while Jake licked his lips and stared down between them. One hand on Jake's hip pulled his shorts and boxers down slowly and Jake scraped his teeth against his lower lip. " _Mmh,_ " he moaned when he felt the air hit his hot erection. He was tense, so tense because he didn't know if or when Brobot was going to stop and leave him alone to take care of the problem himself like he usually had to. It was not knowing that made him the most uncomfortable with what they were doing.

But then he felt Brobot's metal hand embrace his warmth and his back suddenly arched, inhaling deeply through his nose and humming tensely as he tried to hold back any more noises. 

Dirk's lower body was throbbing and aching uncomfortably at this point and he was able to feel the uncomfortable fabric push against his erection. He shifted in place, slowly undoing his belt and watching the webcam on the screen as he did so. He threw it aside with a loud noise and pushed his boxers down, hissing through his teeth as the cool air touched him.

Jake looked downwards, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths as he stared down at Brobot's hand in between them. Brobot tightened his grip around his cock, his hot metal hand providing burning pleasure as he slid it up and down his length in one painfully slow move. "Oh god," Jake said, biting his lip and arching into the robot's hand. "Oh.. _fuck_ , that's it.. right there."

It was the moaning that really got to Dirk. It was also the way Jake's eyes fixed on Brobot's red glowing shades as if they made eye contact, directly into the camera. It drove him up the fucking wall, if only the daft adventurer knew that. But all the same, Dirk obliged.

BROBOT001_actionsequencefile ==> position__001LOCK

Dirk scraped his teeth along his lower lip as he watched, his eyes moving from Jake's lewd expression to his cock in Brobot's hand. He was interested by the slide of the velvety looking skin there as he was stroked, and the way Brobot's hand milked precum to the tip with each movement. It was so arousing it made his head ache.

He wanted to be there so badly, he wanted to be there and touch him and taste him but he couldn't yet and so he let his imagination wander. He kept one hand on the keyboard typing commands while his other leisurely stroked his throbbing dick, his thumb running across the tip and smearing white salty precum across the sensitive head. He felt dirty and perverse and fuck it, he didn't even care about that anymore because it felt too damn good.

Brobot's metal hand was so warm, almost too warm. It was hot enough that it made Jake want to jerk his hips back, though also press into that delicious heat at the same time and it conflicted him but he didn't have to worry because he could hardly even move if he wanted to, Brobot was holding him in place and stroking his cock with a firm grip and it felt so fucking _good._

He felt a pair of metal hands holding his sides up and it felt very weird to have that number touching him all at once. He must have been paying very little attention to what was going on because feeling one of Brobot's hand slide into his mouth startled him, but he was so aroused and dizzy he didn't hesitate before his tongue slid out and coated his fingers.

BROBOT001_actionsequencefile ==> Make him suck.

Dirk watched with interest as Jake's tongue slid around the long metal digits, making a slick and wet sound, messy saliva dribbling down his chin. His mouth being so wide open he was unable to stop any noise that threatened at the back of his throat, and he sounded so helplessly pleasured that it made Dirk proud that he was doing it to him.

He drew his hand back from Jake's mouth and a strand of saliva stretched downwards as Brobot's hand went south. Jake felt him prod at his entrance and he gasped, shuddering and suddenly feeling nervous for the pain he knew was going to come. Brobot wasn't human and Jake found himself a little wary of the strength he was capable of, especially in such a vulnerable position.

He then felt two fingers push in and his mind went black, his entire body tense. He was so tense he didn't even make a sound until Brobot pushed a third in. His digits were slick and hot and they felt so good, and when Brobot arched his fingers Jake thought he was going to lose his head for sure; his fingertips had brushed against something inside him that felt so perfect it nearly made him want to faint right there. He only had a few seconds to adjust before a fourth entered him, and he arched with a low moan. 

BROBOT001_actionsequencefile ==> Fuck him.

Brobot developed a pace that was agonizingly slow and deep and his fingers kept hitting that one spot. Jake was making some embarrassing noise that was like a groan mixed with a whimper and he didn't even care, because as far as he knew, no one would be around to hear it. Because of that, he had no shame in beginning to murmur Dirk's name under his breath as he arched his back lewdly.

Dirk didn't know if his imagination was getting too real for his head to keep up with or if he'd actually heard Jake say his name, but he wasn't able to stop and find out. The word hit his ear real or not and he groaned Jake's name loudly with painful neediness in return, stroking his cock tightly as he typed another command with his other hand.

He couldn't keep his mouth shut no matter how hard he tried so his mind inevitably wandered, and for a moment, it was the real Dirk there holding him and watching him and stroking him and the thought was enough to push him over the edge. "Dirk.. I'm going to.. _ahh..._ "

BROBOT001_actionsequencefile_ ==> Go faster.  
BROBOT001_actionsequencefile_ ==> Go harder.

Jake came into Brobot's hand within moments, gasping and writhing and moaning as he rode out his orgasm and the robot's firm grip milked him. He felt lucky that Brobot had such a tight hold on him because for a moment he lost himself, and the pleasure was so good and so hot and so perfect that it was hard to come down from that high. He held onto Brobot's shoulders as he shuddered and attempted desperately to catch his breath.

He was limp then, eyes closed as he basked in the sweet and sleepy afterglow of his orgasm. He panted heavily, his chest heaving, and Brobot gave him that time to rest without moving him. He did feel Brobot's digits move from his member and prod at his mouth again shortly, though, so he obediently parted his lips, his tongue sliding through the metal fingers as he tasted himself.

Dirk watched and groaned low in his throat, his grip tightening around his cock desperately. He only needed to arch into the movement of his own hand a few times before he came as well, letting out a loud sigh and quiet moan each throb in his groin that wracked his body in the course of his intense orgasm. "Jake.. ah, _fuck_."

He didn't move then, his hand coated with his own hot cum and his body sensitive and aching from how tense he'd had it moments before. He tried to catch his breath, though it was hard, and he brought both hands up to the keyboard to type this time as he tried to get back his pattern of breathing. He distractedly reached for a tissue to wipe his hands while he typed.

BROBOT001_actionsequencefile ==> Hold him.

It was quiet then, and Dirk sat in the dark resting his cheek in his palm as he watched the screen for the next few minutes.

 _'Dirk'_ , he had said. He said it again and again and the word replayed in the blond's mind just the same. He laughed tiredly, rubbing a hand over his face and under his shades as he kept that stupid grin on his face that made him feel like a total dumbass for giving so much of a shit. But he did, and it gave him stupid butterflies in the pit of his stomach. When he opened his eyes again, Jake's were closed and his breathing had calmed to a steady rhythm. Brobot's hands were stationary as they held him, locked in his previous command, and Dirk just stared at him for another second or so.

"You fuckin' loser," he said as he grinned, shaking his head slowly and touching the screen with his fingertips.

He pushed away from his computer and pulled his boxers back up, sighing and getting to his feet before stumbling into his bed tiredly. He was exhausted, but something felt pleasant about imagining him and Jake falling asleep with each other now, even if it wasn't yet possible to really do that. It would take time, but soon, he'd be able to touch him and do those things to him like he wanted to.

He hugged his pillow and pressed his face into it, unable to stop grinning, and for a while he ignored how stupid it felt and looked because it felt so stupidly good all the same.


End file.
